MySims 4 (Wii)
The Wii Version includes many aspects that were found in previous MySims games. It has all the basic interests, but includes alot of characters: at least 125! It also has all the blueprints from previous games, including new ones such as the soccer line and the tennis line. There are also new essences including Cookies and Fun Hat. This game also introduces a new house plan: One main room, 2 small rooms, and one very small room (almost always the bathroom). Characters Star Level 0 *Rosalyn P. Marshall *Poppy* *Violet Nightshade *Patrick Rhino *Travis *Buddy The Bellhop Star Level 1 *Granny Selena* *King Roland *Roger* *Buddy the Royal Messanger (comes from past) *Cassandra (Can move in) *Roxie Road* *DJ Candy* *Summer Star Level 2 *Gordon* *Jimmy Watanabe *Linda* *Trevor* *Vincent Skullfinder* *Chef Gino Delicioso* *Chef Charlie Delicioso* *Chef Stephanina Delicioso* *Liberty *Helen *Mrs. Crumplebottom* *Beebee *Rhonda *Maria *Ray *Goth Boy* *Ms. Nicole Vogue* *Shirley* *Derek *Luis *Eveyln Gray *Madison Gray* *Lyndsay *Gonk *Sylvia *T.O.B.O.R* *L.I.O.* *Proto-Makoto *Makoto *Makota Star Level 3 *Iggy *Grandma Ruthie* *Valerie Ruthie* *Sandra *Stephen *Tim* *Chaz Mc Freely *Marlon* *Wendalyn* *Hopper *Star *Samurai Bob *Cedella* *Natalia Roshmanov* *Agent Walker *Leaf* *Petal *Lord Daniel *Princess Butter* *Spencer *Raven *Aran* *Elmira* *Annie Radd* *Jenny *Angelica* *Nicola *Selena *Celina* *Yvette *Morcubus Star Level 4 *Edwin *Sasha *"Munchlax" *Justice* *Dr. F* *Alexa Lexington* *Terry Toymender* *Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey* *Jeremy Snoars *Noelle *Karine *Calvin Ruthie *Camila Radd* *Brandi *Blaine *Esma *Pablo *Pirate Ginny* *Sherrif Ginny* (comes from past) *Officer Ginny* (comes from future) *Fire Chief Ginny* (Comes from Future) *Billy *Eliza *Duchess Beverly* *Stephen Albright *Taylor *Rob *Mario *Luigi *Peach* *Daisy* *Abagail *Odin Revolution* *Madame Zoe* *Vic Vector* *Clara Belle *Dolly* *Bean Bradley *Matt *Pinky *Yuki *Ian *Crystal *Nova* *Penelope Star Level 5 *Renee* *Clayton *Brendan *Marilla *Chancellor Ikara *Mel the Mummy *Daryl Handsley *Chef Hisao Watanabe* *Officer Ewan* *Ashley *Siamese Amy and Emily *Sleepy Sophie *Sachiko Watanabe *MC Emi* *Mitch *Zach *Sapphire *Zombie Carl *Ol' Gabby *Rusty* *Luke* *Paul *Preston Winthrop* *Agent Rosalyn* (comes from future) Star Level 6 *Skip Rogers *Laddy (Buddy's secondary outfit) *Molly (Dolly's secondary outfit) *Moxie (Roxie's secondary outfit) *Gertrude *Doggy Ousbourne *Ms. Prissykins *Dragomir Secret Star Level Obtainable by moving in ALL SIMS and finishing all the tasks of every single one of the Commercial Sims: *Barney Cull *Mira Cull *Wolfah *Maggelan *Ai *Good Rosalina *Bad Rosalina *Princess Maria Marks Commercial Sims: * Lots *Town Square: 40 Lots (44 if you kick Patrick, Poppy, Violet and Travis out) *Forest: 15 Lots *Desert: 15 lots *Garden: 10 Lots *Star Town: 80 lots (when you reach Star Level 6) *Total: 160 lots (some will even be empty!) Plot You return as the essence master, but left. The town crumbled once again, but when you came, you recieved a message from Star Town saying they have taken all your residents, except six. You, as the essence master, it to go back on top as the best town in the world. You then recieve the three clones that were successfully made in Star Town: Laddy (Buddy), Molly (Dolly) and Moxie (Roxie). Essences *Baseball* *Cats* *Sandwiches* *Bow* *Cookies* *Fun Hat* *Studious Glasses* *Geeky Robot* *Cute Teddy Bear* *Tasty Turkey* *Spooky Ghost* *All from MySims and MySims PC *=New Thanks to Thanks to RoxieRox for providing the cover of the Wii Version of the game and giving me insparation! Category:Games